


You’re Alive?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: loki comes home to you.





	You’re Alive?

You had awoken abruptly. You blinked awake, groaning when you had noticed it was only the middle of the night.

“Having trouble staying asleep, y/n?” His voice camento yoir ears and you sat up, wonder and relief filling your heart.

“Loki,” you sighed out, pulling the duvet away from you body before cascading into his open arms.

“I’ve missed you terribly, my dear.” He munbled against your scalp as he embraced you.

“Thor said…” You blinked as you looked at him.

“I wasn’t positive on my return after the events as of late.” He smiled sadly. “Even he doesn’t know of my survival.”

“What?” You backed away a few steps to get a better look at the worrisoke expression he held. “You…?”

“Yes.” He admitted before caressing yoir cheek and morning to your bed. “Come lay with me?”

Silently, you nodded as you tried to wrap the idea of his death around yoir own mind. He must have tricked the others into believing that he had died.

Either way, you were glad he was back in your life. You only hoped that he would never have to leave your side ever again.


End file.
